


A good look on you

by marblequeen



Series: 30 days idol challenge [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblequeen/pseuds/marblequeen
Summary: During one of his bad days, Steve gets a present.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 30 days idol challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541560
Kudos: 40





	A good look on you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I admit, it kinda sucks. Might edit later, idk yet. 
> 
> Day 2: smiling

You see, sometimes Steve feels really down. When all he wants to do is to wrap himself with a soft blanket and hide in his bed for a few hours, when all he remembers is cold, is an airplane crashing, is his best friend falling to his death, is war and cruelty and the world that has changed so much yet remains the same in aspects that really matter - 

Yeah, Steve has some bad days. He used to take his frustrations out on innocent punching bags, but then his knuckles were bleeding and the bags were destroyed and he still felt the same, so he needed to find another outlet for his anger, his sadness. 

He often forgets that he's not alone anymore. That has got friends now, a family. He doesn't expect anyone to help him, to save him. It's not like he needs it, right?

One day, as he's trying not to fall into the trap of remembering, a voice pipes up.

\- Captain Rogers, I have something to show you.

JARVIS. Steve isn't shocked every time he hears him anymore but it still comes as a surprise.

\- What is it JARVIS? Is it something Avengers related? - he is immediately ready for a fight. 

\- No sir. It's a message from your team members.

Steve rises his eyebrows. Well, he didn't expect that, but... it is a nice distraction. A holographic screen hovers in front of him. Steve's not sure whether he should do something or will the message play automatically but it seems that JARVIS has it covered.

It starts with... photos. In fact, that's all there is. Photographs. Some of them are of Steve by himself, some with his friends. Him and Natasha right after he beat her during a training session. Him and Tony in Tony's lab, with DUMM-E and U and Butterfingers crowding around them, poking at Steve and looking like they're watching him curiously. Steve and Clint, sprawled out on the couch after a long movie night, popcorn scattered all around them, Clint's legs thrown over Steve's. Thor clapping him on a shoulder, obviously in the middle of saying something. Steve and Bruce enjoying a quiet breakfast together before the others wake up. Steve looking down at Tony asleep on his chest. Halloween in the Tower, all of them disguised as their team members - Natasha as Thor, Tony as Steve, Steve as Bruce, Bruce as Clint, Thor as Tony and Clint looking like a ridiculous version of Natasha. Unwrapping Christmas gifts. Talking. Training. Eating. Relaxing.

There's one thing all those photos have in common - in every single one of them, he's smiling.

The door to his room open quietly. Nobody says a word as the entire Avengers team pile onto Steve's bed, in sweatpants and soft sweaters. Natasha settles beside him, with her head on his shoulder, as Bruce hands him a mug of tea. Clint perches himself at Natasha's side and starts looking for a movie for them all to watch. Something relaxing, something funny. Thor lays across the bed, his large frame barely contained by a navy blue hoodie, legs in winter patterned sweatpants dangling from the edge. The last one to come through the door it Tony. Tony, looking touchable and soft in Steve's cable knit sweater, far too large and slipping from his shoulder, and Natasha's leggings. Steve can't help reaching for him, yearning to have him close. Tony happily cuddles up to his side, pillows his head on Steve's chest.

\- Stop shutting us out - Natasha whispers to Steve some time after the movie has started. - We're your family now, it's okay to need help.

Steve smiles at her gently, hoping she can see in his eyes what he can't put into words. Clint elbows Natasha, grumbling for her to be quiet and Steve smiles to himself. That's his family indeed.

He feels a quick brush of lips at his cheek and looks down at Tony, raising one eyebrow, as if to ask him what was the kiss for.

Tony shrugs.

\- Smiling is a good look on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not an English native speaker nor do I live in the US/Great Britain/any place where English is commonly spoken, so if you point out any mistakes (either cultural or grammatical etc), you will help me learn and evolve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
